Bitten by the love bug
by native chicklet
Summary: You loved insects, they were interesting little things, why kill them? Sadly not many people seemed to share your ideas. At least, not until you met him...


You laughed loudly, making your friend wave her hands frantically. " SHH! " You wiped tears from your eyes. " So that's what happened after your latest 'Anti-Nara' session? Gawd, your like some freakin' rabbits! " The people sitting around you gave you odd looks, your friend turned a brilliant shade of red, making you grin triumphantly.

" Shut up! The entire village doesn't need to know! " But you knew she was playing around, her serious face fell, and a huge grin replaced it.

Your attention was taken from tormenting your friend, when you heard multiple high-pitched screams from the other end of the tea shop you sat in.

You stood up, wandering over to the source of the noise, an idea of the source from the noise already running through your head.

You sighed when your suspicions were confirmed. A group of girls were backed up against the wall, as a spider crawled across the table. " Kill it! " One screamed when you reached them. You frowned at her, reaching forward you picked up the little thing with your hand, making the girls squeek again.

You started walking out of the shop, looking over your shoulder you spoke to them loudly, so the shop could hear. " Honestly ladies, you can take on assasins, but not a harmless little spider? "

Everyone laughed, and you waved to your friend before walking out of the shop.

---

You sat in your favourite tree, watching the little spider you saved crawl around your hand. You laughed at it's actions, catching it when it fell.

You smiled at it, then put it on a leaf. You jumped down from the branch, barely missing Shino Aburame. You gasped and fell back, landing rather roughly on your bottom.

You heard a faint chuckle and looked up to see Shino offering his hand to you. Chuckle? Shino never laughed, let alone chuckle! You took his hand gratefully.

He either pulled to hard, or you pushed off the ground to hard, but either way, you were sent flying into his chest. You rubbed your forehead gingerly. " Sorry... " You mumbled. You heard another chuckle, and looked down, realising the position you were in.

You jumped up off of Shino, a blush making it's way onto your cheeks. He stood himself, brushing off his long coat. " Are you always this klutzy? "

You frowned, arms crossing. " No, I don't know what's wrong with me today. It's usually... what's up? " You realised he was staring at you, and your blush deepened.

You had always liked him, although you hadn't ever really 'hung out'. His love of bugs was rare, and you were fascinated. Perhaps he thought the same of you?

You blinked at the thought. Where on earth had that come from?

He noticed each of your expression changes, and smiled slightly. But you didn't notice, on account of his stupid over-sized coats.

" What do you think of me? " You blinked at his comment, grinning. " Don't sugar-coat do you? Well... you like bugs, which is rare to me, so I think, your pretty cool. Oh! And I like your sunglasses! "

He cocked his head to the side curiously, then laughed. He moved toward you, making you back into a tree. His face came about 2 inches from your face, making you long-forgotten blush return.

His coat was unbuttoned, showing his lips. You heard him chuckle again, he seemed to be doing that alot today, and realized that you had been staring.

He pulled off his sunglasses, showing calm hazel eyes. " Well... I think your perfect, in nearly every way... " and he kissed you, everything but he an you seemed to just melt away.

You bit his lip, making him open his slightly, but enough for you to get entrance. You searched his mouth hungrily, a sudden passion fueling your confidence.

You fought for dominance with your tongue, while he used his hands.

One hand was behind your head, pulling you deeper into the kiss, while the other found it's way to your bottom. He gave an exmerimental squeeze, earning a groan of approval from you.

You pulled of his jackets, they fell at your feet, and you growled in dissaproval when you were greeted by the sight of a long-sleeve shirt. " Gawd, how can you survive wearing all this crap? "

He only chuckled, brushing your hands away. He reached for your own top, pulling it off your full form.

He pinned you against the tree, his lips hovering above yours. " The same for you. I'd much prefer you naked... "

You blushed, and he kissed you passionatly. You never thought about being this close to him before, but now the idea was sounding amazingly good.


End file.
